


Interview with the White Dove

by Tinaless



Category: Indivisible (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, 奇幻, 架空, 第一人稱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinaless/pseuds/Tinaless
Summary: 一個殺手在某個下雨的夜晚拜訪了公寓，澤別等人為了搞清楚這個危險人物來訪的理由，聽他分享故事。後記：https://www.plurk.com/p/nmtnm0





	Interview with the White Dove

藍藏獒看著戴眼鏡的男孩正聚精會神地擺弄著餐桌上的剪貼簿。

而我單手托腮，在昏黃的燈泡下望著這頭坐在地上，蓬鬆柔軟、毛色藏青的溫和藏獒，心裡想的是牠真的看得懂剪貼簿上的相片和字句？要相信一隻巨犬的體內藏著一顆父親的靈魂，老天，我是千百個不願意。

然而，族內的教誨從小到大告訴我要相信這回事，關於輪迴，生命的奇蹟，抑或是命運的不斷複製。看來，知道和認同確實是完全不同的東西，前者可以跟你一起生活，彼此相安無事，後者則是變成你自己，共生共存。在此之前，我還沒有在知覺的層面醒悟這個道理。我必須承認在這部分個人沒有足夠的智慧──當然，沒有人特別提起的話，就只對我自己坦承。

室內很溫暖，夜雨打在公寓上，滴滴答答，彷彿隔了一層結界，遠在境外，我有點睏了，現下的氣氛十分放鬆，也非常催眠，不過事情還沒完。像是宣告萬事尚未休矣，我還沒脫下厚重的外套，疲累宛如灰塵一般，隨著一分一秒過去陳積在我肩上，但這樣略為正式的衣著提醒了我白天在校內童軍團的工作。我不再托下巴了，改把雙手放進口袋，稍微傾斜的坐姿也讓我能跟著與之浮動的冷空氣清醒幾分鐘。我隨即在左邊的口袋摸到了幾根斷掉的火雞毛箭羽，那除了能當作施巫術的道具，還可以拿去給小孩子做射飛鏢的材料，丟進垃圾袋？那我是不會做的選擇，那麼美、完整的羽毛！庫嘻那女孩也會這麼說，她養了一隻視如己出的老鷹取名叫敖騰，為了就近照顧敖騰，庫嘻住在頂樓的下一層，她懂得欣賞牠，因此也懂得欣賞羽毛的奧妙色彩。這個東西我該怎麼運用在弓箭上才好？

坐在我對面，鼻樑上掛著圓框眼鏡的聰明男孩，似乎終於把他的剪貼簿搞定了，愛不釋手地來回翻閱，今天的報紙又被他剪得坑坑洞洞。一團毛茸茸的東西在餐桌旁搖晃，是那頭藏獒，我愣了一秒，才發現牠正伸長脖子，想把報紙咬下來。天哪，那藏獒，牠似乎想讀報紙……我不清楚這畫面對我而言是太過驚悚還是太過可愛，總之我不再摸箭羽的碎片，為求轉移注意力，完全集中在我自己身上，便把手伸出來擺上桌，出聲請他把那本剪貼簿借給我看。

我希望我的口氣夠好，畢竟我有點睏了。蔘蔘，也就是這個眼鏡男孩，眨眨眼，與旁邊那吐著舌頭的獒犬互望。他們大概是藉此確認了某事，於是蔘蔘把剪貼簿遞給我，一如往常的，奉行和平主義、與人為善的他，態度非常自然親切。接過剪貼簿時，我一瞬間想著他的未來，在某些地方應該很能發揮，而且也很有成就。

剪貼簿有點重量，頁數已使用過半，每張剪報都是用漿糊黏貼，一問之下，才知道他並不是不喜歡口紅膠、筆型膠水等更方便的文具，而是這些東西正好用完，前一陣子他收到老家寄來的保麗龍箱，漿糊則是裝在裡面的物品之一。我曉得他沒有去買新文具的原因，便不吭聲，就在前幾週庫嘻才在學校不經意地跟我提過，幾間學生賴以為生的雜貨店突然遭到查封，蒙面的軍人守在街上好幾天，沒有配槍配刀，之後才消失，但巡邏的身影不時在兩三條街外赫然出現，居民覺得受到打擾，就算他們甚麼也沒做，也足夠引起大家神經衰弱。雜貨店又再開張，沒有傳出失蹤和傷亡的消息，可是生意變得相當冷清，學生不願再去那些店家買早餐和用具，因為某個規則悄悄地運作，這是之前沒有的，從那些店買下的所有品項都需登記，包括商品名稱、內容物、購買時間和買家稱謂……

我懷疑這些動作只是虛晃一招，真正的用意是看清買者的長相，再用隱藏的秘術，把每一張駐留在店前的臉孔打印在店後的紙卷上，然後再流向境外勢力的掌權者手中。天知道這些個資會被拿來做甚麼，總不會大題小作地賣給廣告商吧！學生們的想法應該跟我一樣，或是出現了像我一樣的長輩，從旁告誡了他們。

至於庫嘻本人的反應，在她向我討論這件事時，她就自己做出類似的結論。

剪貼簿上的紙片黏貼得非常密實，報紙的邊緣看得出膠水凝固的薄痕，兩者之間鮮有縫隙，淡淡的塑膠加上油墨的氣味，讓這本樸素的個人興趣筆記顯得更踏實，讓我聯想到每天保養弓之後產生的心情，愉快、沉澱、心甘情願、充滿深深的慰藉。這些從報紙剪下的題目全是跟科學、藥學相關的知識，集中在11或12號左右的專欄版面，頭版或其他版面若出現藥學類的政治、商業研發或技術突破等資訊，蔘蔘也會一併蒐集，『萬金油即將在D國成為貨幣』、『餵螃蟹吃藥草可避邪，智慧之塔學者批無稽之談』……諸如此類，老實說若仔細看，文章內容其實頗為有趣。

在我看得有些入迷的期間，蔘蔘離開座位，去廚房倒了梅子汁喝，還坐回來跟藍毛獒犬玩耍，嘻嘻哈哈了一番。廚房只有我們三個待著，外頭還在狂風暴雨，而我還未為今天的工作做個了結：到底庫嘻何時才會從頂樓下來？敖騰那隻老鷹，這種雨天難道沒能在籠子裡待著，出了問題嗎？

正當我的擔心從這間安靜的飯廳內悄然浮現，思忖著是否該上樓去看看，蘭獅──那頭藏獒，吠了一聲，蔘蔘說了甚麼，可能是要他安靜，但蘭獅又吠了一聲，就近的干擾反而促使我將思緒再次、全然地放在自己身上。

大門外有東西，砰砰砰地敲著，我瞇起眼，從餐廳這裡，越過鋪著曼陀羅地毯的大廳，望向陷在陰影內的門板，確認自己沒有聽錯。風聲，雨聲，狗叫聲……蘭獅朝著門一下一下叫著，如果翻譯成人類語言，是在說──有人、有人！重複著這個意思，對吧？蔘蔘不知何時環住了蘭獅的脖子，嬌小的他，整個人埋進了蘭獅的蓬鬆毛髮裡，見他不發一語跪地僵直的背影，想必也聽到了。他回頭以眼神詢問我這個唯一在場能溝通的大人，強烈地傳達出唯一一種意涵，而那意涵，我敢肯定自己絕不會弄錯。

大門的其中一扇，彷彿感應到我們的心思，發出骨頭位移似的聲音，嘎嘎開了一角，把雨聲、恰到好處的雷光以及拉長的影子，送進了公寓。影子橫在大廳的地毯上，像一把刀，不請自來，面露凶光，不過這只是月黑風高偕同滂沱暴雨所擅長的幻術把戲，那道細長的黑影沒有劃破屋內的平靜，反而以一種緩慢的謙卑姿態，用意是抱著真誠的心，拜訪此地。

風雨聲又拒於門外，攀附於階梯、牆壁和拱廊的暖色燈光自行亮起，感謝神明，讓這道瘦長的影子感覺更為友善。冷卻下來的空氣還是漂浮著一絲不安，我立即將目光放在影子之上，那裡站著一名優雅、沉穩、背脊直挺的深膚色老人，白鬍修理得宜並沾著雨水，眼神銳利且警覺，臉上的皺紋既顯示他的輩分，也維護著他既有的沉默，但除此之外──歷經滄桑。

極度疲憊之餘，老人仍保持禮節與氣度，不進，也不退，任憑我們花時間審視他，過了一兩分鐘，我才弄清楚老人的意圖，判斷他對大家暫時都不危險，即便在這短短的時間內，我迅速回想起掛在廚房後門的複合弓，那可用來打獵，威力很足，以我的技術和手勁，能用三支箭之內、十步之外癱瘓一頭雄鹿。這意思就是，我有把握爭取時間，牽制住不善的來者，再搞得樓上鄰居通通發現異狀，衝下來捍衛家園；而蘭獅，不用擔心，他非常可靠，保護蔘蔘的任務非他莫屬──然後，接著，大家就定位，最後被釘在地上的人，就是對方了。

以上粗糙的沙盤演練可說是灰飛煙滅。這位又高又瘦的老人，其不卑不亢的氣場扭轉了我的敵意，讓我不禁猜想他從奇怪的地方聽說了我們不知道的傳聞，在傳聞裡，這裡的租客形象都大幅加強美化了一番，而這位神秘的老人卻不疑有它。這太不切實際了。

我把腦海裡那把掛在右手邊深處的複合弓先推往思路的下一層，也退後幾步路，老人認出了這是一種試探性質的邀請，於是走進廚房，地毯留下潮濕的腳印。他來到餐桌，拉開椅子坐下，雙手交握置於桌，一副終於回到家的模樣。

「我叫拉提戈。你呢，年輕人？」

老人揚起白眉，問我。自風雨的怒號闖進公寓之後，某種結界被打破了，這句話才是真正在寧靜當中，留下痕跡的聲音。

「還有你呢，小朋友？」等不到我的回答，他頭也不回，問向杵在一邊的蔘蔘。男孩依然緊貼住蘭獅，向我搖頭，而我，含糊不明地點頭，也可能只是在搖晃下巴，瞄向通往二樓的階梯。老人再說：「別緊張。雖然我很清楚，這種聲明沒甚麼道理。」他沉吟了兩秒。「但我總得先開個頭吧。」 

所以我得怎麼辦？乖乖聽話，報上自己的名號嗎？但我不用這麼做了，有人能夠與我一起合作，掌控這個場面，分庭抗禮。托拉尼，公寓的守護者、水的女神，踩著寧靜的步伐，從通往二樓的樓梯轉角慢慢走出來，撩起腳邊的裙襬，褐色小腿從流蘇內伸出來，底下穿著滾金邊的女用平底鞋，她就像神明落入凡間，一階階慢慢往下降。我由於托拉尼的出現，以及她總是臨危不亂的穩重氣質，暗自鬆了口氣。

外頭的雨勢似乎變小了，女神微笑著。大概是每個人都目瞪口呆盯著她出神，於是她對我說了一句：「澤別，請你先和這位老先生聊聊，他是怎麼到這棟公寓來的……」

「我來自I國。」拉提戈說：「但在此之前，我想說另一件事。我是聽了一個名叫撒瓦的占卜師才來的，她的預言指引我到此處。」我鬆綁了大半的神經，拉開椅子坐下，審度著問他撒瓦是誰。「一個眼睛被紫色面紗和青色瀏海遮住的女占卜師，她說我可以到這棟公寓來看看，又說如果要讓這裡的人記得我，務必請分享我的故事。」

我問他用意為何，這對我們有甚麼好處，為什麼要聽他說故事，「我不是吟遊詩人，也不是江湖上賣藝的，如你所見，我的腰上藏著槍，我是個狙擊手，殺手，國家的走狗，隨便你們怎麼說。總之，我現在沒有雇主，我好不容易和兄弟們建立起來的信任，已經被叛徒一夕摧毀。在揪住那個叛徒之前，我需要一個看重我能力的組織，那個占卜師建議我，我不需要浪跡天涯。但那是她的看法，對我而言，這是一種選擇。我明白我有機會來這裡試試看……我想我懂她說的，於是，我現在坐在這……你們的公寓。」

我不喜歡傭兵，更不喜歡殺手，在揣測這個老人是否隱藏一些危險的細節在他的話語之中，例如他正遭人追殺，會連累這棟公寓的租客之類的顧慮時，托拉尼拿了一杯水過來，放在拉提哥手邊，「請喝。」說完，她在我對面的位置坐下。

「這水真美味。」拉提哥喝了一口，再喝一口，他有感而發，然後一口氣把玻璃杯裡剩下的水喝完。「謝謝。」他頓了一會兒，突然用銳利的眼神看著我，「這位年輕人，我身上沒有鬼，你們大可放心。」當然，我是有點嚇到了，但也不會那麼快相信他說的，這恐怕需要時間來檢驗。（要多久？）

我發現拉提哥瞄向一旁，那個角度，應該是剛剛蘭獅咬下桌，為了『親自閱讀』的報紙碎片，這給了他一個靈感。他一手伸向米色大衣的胸口內袋，摸出一截4號電池大小的東西，他將那東西往前遞，就著燈光瞇眼檢視，原來那是一顆銀製子彈，仔細一看，上面還有繁複的雕刻花紋，宛如博物館收藏的藝術品。

「哇……那是甚麼？」

說話的是蔘蔘，他人還在，坐上靠牆的舊沙發，禁不住好奇地也沒有離開。蘭獅緊挨在他浮空的腳邊，室內拖鞋掛在蔘蔘還未發育的腳掌上。

「雕花的子彈，我本來想把它收藏在手槍的第六個彈孔裡……」

這顆應該待在彈筒內的迷你殺人藝品，拉提哥將其尖端朝上，輕輕擺在燈光下，顯現出珍珠色光澤。

「這上面刻了甚麼，你認得出來嗎？」

「我的名字叫澤別。」報上名字後，我才小心翼翼撿起子彈。看了一會兒後，我悄悄瞄了蔘蔘一眼，這事不該太牽扯到他，子彈的雕刻以一種叫微雕的工藝技術做成，源自T國，蔘蔘出生自那個文化豐富卻精神糜爛的國家。「這顆子彈刻著一個古老的故事，我想應該是我認為的那個……是《霍斯陸和席琳》嗎？」

「那是一個悲傷的故事。」拉提哥望著空玻璃杯。「而它也正是為了類似原因製造出來，華麗的死亡，權貴與暗殺……不過在最後關頭，我制止了一切，我沒有用它殺人。說來好笑，我從小到大從未認真注意過這個故事！或許有吧，但我不屑一顧，以至於沒能對這名字留下印象。事情過後，我甚至懷疑這顆子彈真正的用法，是配水喝下，或是混入參毒的米飯中吞入腹中……更適合它存在的意義。」

然而我很懷疑這種過度加工，宛如銀飾品的子彈是否真能順利打出槍筒，拉提哥輕哼一聲，「你可以試試看。」我不做正面回答，岔出一句：「那麼做可能讓你出不了這座公寓。」某種層面的找死，不過我覺得無所謂。「這位老先生，」托拉尼仍靜待在座位上，「澤別只是將自信用在錯誤的時刻，請別在意。」

到此，我這才察覺我的睡意早沒了。

「我認為不該讓拉提戈先生──這位殺手，傭兵……都可以──繼續留在這。」我也這才發現，我並未一開始就提出個人意見，時機有點晚。

「外面雨很大呢，澤別。」水之女神看起來很驚訝。

「這先生恐怕會講很久，這表示他會待在這裡一段時間，對大家都不安全。」

「你為所有人著想，我很感激，想必印德大人也……但是，我建議聽完這位老先生想說的話也不遲。」

我忽然想起了另一件事。

「喔，我懂了，因為他說占卜師是嗎？那種信口雌黃的巫師？這就是妳相信他的原因？」托拉尼面有難色，但我沒有不尊敬她的意思。「占卜那種虛無飄渺的玩意兒，不像火啊水的那麼具體，眼見為憑。」

「不過，澤別……拜訪我們的，畢竟是這位老先生。他不是幽靈，是人呀。」

「……哼。」一直不出聲的拉提戈，這時抬起一邊眼皮。「如果我是鬼魂的話，那就更奇怪了，我們一直到剛剛為止都在幹甚麼呢？」

「啊，好了啦……我說，我們可以聽這位老紳士講故事嗎？」坐在後方沙發的蔘蔘出聲打圓場，我嚴正打斷他：「總之我建議他離開這裡，印德大人跟阿伊娜有好幾天不在公寓，我們得提防任何來路不明的客人，不是嗎？蔘蔘，你也是，反正報紙你也剪完了，該回房間去睡覺才對。」

「唉，可是我……」男孩噘起嘴。

大概是氣昏頭了吧！我覺得女神太過寬容，男孩太過好學，至於藏獒，該怎麼說，先說他太過友善，別忘記他可是藏獒，這一路的指認和貼標籤導致我一點都沒聽到外頭打在遠處、穿過雨聲傳來的雷響。一瞬間，全公寓的燈全部熄滅，掛在餐桌上的燈泡、流理臺間留下的一盞照明、隨著樓梯攀延相在牆上的壁燈、大門兩側的夜燈，切換為較昏暗的緊急照明，亮度無法照得很遠，餐桌周圍完全是黑的。

不過，沒過幾秒，就連懷疑眼前這名老先生可能有同夥，斷了公寓電路的猜測都還沒產生時，這些剛剛在一樓點亮的燈光，又全部亮起，餐桌上的燈泡最明亮，呈現白色刺眼的光線，以這顆燈泡為中心，其他重新亮起的光源顯得較暗，有幾盞燈是紅、黃的，有的閃閃爍爍。芮茲米，那位喜愛玩火、不得不留意她是不是會藉機惹事生非的薩滿女巫，緩緩從樓梯高處走下，沒有腰身的裙裝幾乎垂在地面，讓她看起來像是鬼魅。她的手裡拿著經常把玩著的打火機，打火機口冒出小小的火焰，成為唯一一團原本不在一樓的光源體。

「嗯……停電了嘛，所以我想，只有我能三兩下處理好這種麻煩事吧，你們那裏，還滿意嗎，這光打得還可以？」

芮茲米一定有看見那個背對著她、但鐵定不認識的老先生，卻裝聾作啞眼不見為淨，好啊，挺符合她的風格，氣氛有點變了，但我必須堅持原來的主張。然而芮茲米晃過來，拉開其中一張餐椅坐下，我有點訝異，以為她隨便看一眼，就會折回自己的房間，她大概是看出我的矜持和疑惑，邊抹著寬大的裙襬邊用滿不在乎的語氣說：「喔，波姆說，有隻鴿子飛進我們公寓來了，我就想，嗯，鴿子……甚麼意思？現在我懂了，然後覺得這件事可能比睡覺，或待在房裡訓練第一百零一次的通靈術還來得好玩……」她把打火機放在餐桌上，我看了一眼，記起她說過，那個叫波姆的老虎靈魂就被灌入這個小小的現代打火器內。真煩躁，這兩個人──算兩個人頭吧，肯定不是站在我這邊的。

※一顆名為《霍斯陸和席琳》的微雕銀彈

這個東西要說是一幅迷你型的雕畫，還是一顆裝飾過度的子彈……實在不知道該怎麼分類。蔘蔘從沙發旁的櫃子取出一支放大鏡，他看完子彈，留下這句大致如此的感想，正好為這個老頭提供一個開場。

「十年前，我以為是後者，現在，我當成前者。」拉提戈沉吟著，他的水杯不知何時又裝滿了水，但一副忘了已經喝過整整一杯，不疑有他地伸手握住那個杯子：「這顆子彈本來是要殺一個住進安寧病房的老婦人，後來，我才知道那位婦人是我雇主的妻子。

「我還記得那一天。我從商務旅館起床，跟往常一樣，洗臉、漱口、修剪鬍子，就算當天沒差事我依然會做的例行公事，尤其是修鬍子，我認為那表明了我是某種專業人士的身分，無論我年紀有多大。然後，我退房，出門，I國那天出現些許陽光，照在骯髒的鐵皮垃圾桶上，我瞥見縫隙裡是空的，清潔員已經來清理過，但味道仍然飄散四處。我經過通往貧民區的幾道暗巷，將簡便的行李鎖在火車站的號碼櫃，連號碼到現在都還記得，1075，但對我沒有任何意義，我很訝異我竟然還記得住，你看看我年紀……畢竟，這串數字跟工作完全沒有關係。

「我好整以暇來到賣早餐的咖啡店，吃了夾香菜、酸黃瓜片和脆腸的麵包，以及一杯濃濃的無糖咖啡，沒忘了看報紙。有時候，報紙告訴民眾的消息會影響我的工作，但這次沒有。那天貧民區的孩子很早就從暗巷跑出來，越過馬路乞食，偶爾會發生這種事，我啜著咖啡，一邊在腦海演練著名正言順的犯罪計畫，一邊看到一個瘦巴巴的小男孩站在馬路對面，他一手拖著空的麻袋，那原本是用來裝米的，他大概是想用來裝能吃的殘羹剩飯，但還在腦中熱烈演練計畫的我，只把他當成一張平面虛假的影像。等我回過神來，拿起半片麵包時，那個營養不良的孩子從旁邊的水溝拖出一條尾巴，尾巴連著一隻貓的屍體，一臉思考著這貓的死狀。接著，有吉普車駛過眼前，穿進我和那個孩子的中間，那像是一種信號，幫我洗刷掉這個令人無感、實則悲哀的事實。我立刻起身趕著去完成任務，就像一個有專業機器輔助的除草專家一樣從容、不需要對植物產生感情。

「我上了醫院對面的頂樓，瞄準那個窗戶，剃成光頭的婦人躺在窗簾後苟延殘喘，而我就要提早送她到天堂之路上。或許，那個地方比I國更好，但有時候我覺得這種武斷之詞是相當傲慢不負責任的。於是，我突然想起剛剛那個男孩呆看貓屍的表情，根本就是個哲學家，我冥冥中了解到，他的靈魂正在思考他死亡之後的命運，這比我這個躲在咖啡廳享受美食和殺人快感，照本宣科執行死亡的傭兵還要尊貴。

「我把這顆由雇主裝在錦盒內的子彈填進彈夾，從他那裏聽了子彈如何被做出來的故事，他說得很仔細，富有感情，這讓我覺得是在用鑲滿鑽石的黃金在狙殺一樣，這大概是他想要的效果。但是，過了這幾秒，我發現雇主出現在病房內，他帶著神父，醫生，一些醫護人員，包圍了婦人的病床。而我，我收起了槍口，雇主沒有事先告訴我這件事，我立刻設想了好幾種可能，迅速離開那個地方。

「我沒有再跟那個雇主聯繫，他也是。我原先的設想是，他想利用那即將死亡的妻子的意外之死，重新攪亂Ｉ國的政治生態，但是子彈上的淒美故事，又是甚麼意思？是雇主偽善的祝福，自以為是的一股浪漫，一朵牡丹花開在病危妻子的胸口──哼，多美！還是在影射妻子的過去，從新編造新的犯罪，有利於他的地位？

「恕我無法透漏太多雇主的資訊。但是，從這次的經驗當中，我明白了一件事，那就是──當我們談起死亡時，那是一種不能肯定的預言，或是已經成為過去，所以我們才能真正談論它。

這也是我想用這顆子彈，提醒我思考是否要向叛徒復仇，那意味著我必須殺了他……你們介意我現在就把子彈填進槍裡嗎？」

芮茲米表示，這個故事太深奧了，不過她不介意他裝子彈。我心想，就算拉提戈發鬼瘋地詢問能不能在這裡大開殺戒，她也會憋笑著說非常樂意。就在老頭分享無疾而終的暗殺故事時，爆寨也下樓了，她一頭濕潤，一副剛泡在水裡的模樣，長髮隨隨便便在腦後綁了個包，嘴角叼著香菸。

當她聽到故事裡的Ｉ國，展現了一定程度的興致，還跟拉提戈聊了幾句。

「你想回去嗎？」她指Ｉ國。

「不知道。」

「你該不會講了這些還要留在埃墟瓦吧。」

「誰知道？我原本打算只留一夜。」

「你曾經在Ｉ國的通緝單上，有看過像我這張臉的肖像嗎？」

「我想，沒有，你也知道I國的通緝單都……。而且我通常只注意有沒有自己的。」

「希望不會在埃墟瓦看見你的通緝單。」

「這位小姐……我可要繼續往下說了。」

爆寨把菸頭捻熄在隨手取的沾醬小碟，點起一根新的。其實餐廳禁菸，但托拉尼說這次可以，爆寨也喜不自勝地『感謝這位小姐』。啊！天哪。

故事結束之後，拉提戈試著讓大家沉思了一下，接著又從大衣另一邊內袋取出一張塑膠片，裏頭夾者灰底黑字的方形紙片，宛如被裱起來，照片一般的物件，但仔細一看，那是一篇新聞，邊緣沾了黑點，老頭子很快糾正我的猜測，即使我用眼光探詢著，甚麼都還沒說，「這大概五年前發生的故事，一則訃聞，我從一片歡笑聲中，將這段文字搶救出來。」。

※一張夾在塑膠夾層的訃聞影印

「那是在E國每三年舉行一次的慶典。有牛，有羊，有掛滿花卉的攤車，有美麗的刺繡，有戴著猴神面具的孩童，男男女女蒙著面，一隻手心朝天，另一隻朝地，在沙地上跳旋轉舞，從二樓望過去，所有的衣著和肢體，都是不斷變換圖案的萬花筒。

「你想問，我是在二樓等待狙擊嗎？不，我那時沒有工作……其實，當時我正好完成一件任務，為了放鬆心情而去旅行。不過，即使如此，我還是隨身帶著武器，輕薄短小不引人注意的那種，隨時脫身保命也是一種生命的善後。或者我只是為了清洗身上的血臭才去的，那些舞蹈雖然很美，但在那晚，我夢見大量的洗衣機滾筒，就像蒼蠅的複眼一樣，排得密密實實，我一樣站在二樓，死死盯著沙地上排排站，嘎嘎響的洗衣機……我相信那很精確地呈現了我來到E國的心情。

「然而，這個慶典並非沒有殘忍的成分。那些身上掛著黃金和銀飾的牛羊，在被太陽和月亮照了四天四夜後，最後被牽到那片沙地宰殺，從牠們身上流出來的血，全都讓人拿著掃帚沾附，混合水銀或其他我不清楚的化學材料，畫成一幅超級巨大的沙畫。據聞，每一次慶典畫出的畫都不同，由信徒、藝術家和平民等集體創作，這些畫之後會被寡婦織成掛毯，等到下一次慶典，就會變成布置的刺繡材料。因此，我在市集看見的那些五顏六色的織錦，其實都是很多都是好幾年前累積下來宗教財富，由血所製成……。

「除了這個流傳千年的習俗，我還發現這個慶典與時俱進，增添了幾個顯然不是慶典剛誕生時會有的節目。這就是這則簡報的由來。在第三天時，平民會將進入慶典日期的報上訃聞剪下來，折成花朵的模樣，投進鎮中一座高達八層樓的香塔內焚燒。屆時，灰燼會飄散在慶典中，空氣會變得很糟，所有人戴著繡著符紋的口罩，將飄落至陽台、桌子和木板上的灰刮進碗裡，加入洗澡水中以保未來一年的平安順遂。你們說，一千年前這個慶典能焚燒報紙嗎？報紙是甚麼時候發明的？我敢打賭當年這些平民的祖先原本燒的是有點像報紙的東西，但我一時想不出是甚麼，也沒有去問寄宿旅店的老闆，我已經沉浸在自我的想像，真相已經不怎麼重要了。

「這則訃聞──你們仔細看，沒有照片，只有文字，對於這點我覺得相當慶幸。本來，它呈現一朵蓮花的姿態，飄落到我的鼻尖，這讓我很驚訝，火焰並沒有點燃它，於是我一把攫住，放在手心，研究裡面的乾坤。

「然而，旅店老闆發現我的蓮花摺紙，他要求我將這朵小花送進塔內焚燒。我瞬即跟他講了我怎麼發現花紙的，不過老闆只說我很幸運，這也是一種祝福，但所有的摺紙都該送入香塔，即使是沒有燒成功的。他建議我，如果你想保有這份祝福，可以到街角的雜貨店，攤開來用影印機印出影本，祝福的投影，提醒你曾經得到這份恩典。

「然而我能從接下來的一年得到印證，得到該有的祝福嗎？其實我徹底忘了這件事──我曾被贈與一份祝福。我只是認為，訃聞與慶典的結合，似乎很適合表達我這個行業所具有的歡愉氣質，殺手造就的歡樂都只是一時的。說不定，我只是想把那個命中注定、會與之相遇的死亡影子留在身邊，就像一幅長得像我，卻又看不出是我的文字肖像。」

這個故事讓我們沉默的幾秒，我想，可能是大家都同意拉提戈說的，訃聞沒有附照片真是太好了，這當中有多少人會自動在這則內容清楚簡單的訃聞安上這位老頭的頭像，就不得而知了。

正當我想發聲，問拉提戈提供的故事到底對我們有甚麼助益，並藉著機會，展現興趣又不失禮貌地請他離開時，大門開了一角，有人進來了！但是，在拉提戈出奇不意拜訪我們之後，為求安全，我已經牢牢鎖上門。這種時候若有人想進來，肯定是有這間公寓鑰匙的人。我都忘了，就是因為如此，我和蔘蔘在更早的時間，才混合進自己的一日行程的理由，暫時留守於餐廳。

十之八九又是雷聲令我們忽略了開鎖的叮鈴聲。我們眼睜睜地望著大門打開、闔起，站在緊急照明下的，是把連帽外套的帽子戴在頭上，現在正扯下被雨水沾濕的連衣帽，露出一頭白髮，同時也瞪大眼睛望著我們的韃爾。

餐桌不知哪個方向傳來微微一串扁嘴聲──噢，還會是誰。韃爾半身濕透地站在那，對照我們這邊明顯是為了他而陷入安靜的氣氛，立刻知道自己應該離開。達爾彷彿是避邪一般地移開眼睛，一句話也不說，轉身上樓。

他應該也很想知道我們這裡在談甚麼，發生了甚麼事。問題是，我們這裡的氣氛也說不上溫馨。

※一個關於殺手的問題，以及三枚古硬幣

拉提戈的水杯再度變成滿的，他似乎適應得很快，對這棟公寓接連莫名出現的『魔法』幾乎沒有絲毫的懷疑，非常大方地接納。這次他一口氣喝了半杯，說：「這裡的水喝起來就像一種傳說中的咖啡……沒有顏色，可是能夠提振精神。接下來，你們想知道哪一件關於我的事？」

我愣了一秒才明白這是開放問答，而那個薩滿，鬼點子動得比任何人都要快：「喔，雖然這麼說有點那個，但你不想知道這杯水是從哪來的嗎？」

她有多不懷好意，蔘蔘的舌頭就吐得有多長。老頭子看了看手中的水杯，一臉祥和：「難道不是水龍頭的水嗎？」但從剛才到現在，根本沒有人親自倒水給他。「而且這個問題跟我本人沒有甚麼關聯，妳確定要問我這種問題？」

庫嘻猛地舉起手，像學校班上的資優生那樣。還記得第二個故事快陳述完，韃爾突然回來嗎？當他往樓上回自己的房間時，庫嘻也從頂樓下來，與韃爾錯身而過。然後她安安靜靜選了我隔壁的椅子坐下，現在則舉手發問：「先生，如果已經沒甚麼故事要分享了，請問您可以現在就離開嗎？」

可想而知，我對庫嘻的察言觀色相當感到自豪。不過事後我才知道，這跟她是否正確揣摩我的臉上心思毫無相關。她之所以在頂樓待了那麼久，是因為一隻鴿子從暴風中飛過來，幾乎撲進她和敖騰的懷裡，沒過多久，這隻鴿子就死在陽台上。彷彿是一項機密任務，符合任何電影的公視劇情，鴿子的腳上綁著一張防水的羊皮紙捲，上頭寫滿了庫嘻看不懂的文字。

她很怕這是印德先生緊急寄來的信，並花了時間好好處理鴿子的屍體，吩咐敖騰在暴風雨中進行額外的巡邏。確認沒有任何危險後，她才下樓，但已發現老頭子坐在餐廳裡閒話家常，這讓她很是緊張，於是她先回房去打理好自己，把羊皮紙信放在厚衣服底藏好，裝沒事地加入我們──

──但哪瞞得了我們的女神，托拉尼呢？就在庫嘻鎮定地走過來時，托拉尼已經察覺到她忐忑不安的心情，靜靜地盯著她瞧，直到她坐在我身邊。我留意到托拉尼的神情了，卻沒有多做解讀。當庫嘻提出那番狀似沒禮貌的要求時，托拉尼把兩隻手臂橫放在桌上交疊，不急不徐，儼然一副大家長的姿態，她微笑：「謝謝您，拉提戈先生，您來拜訪我們一事，由我代為轉告給房東。故事一共有三個，我說得沒錯吧？」

三個？不是兩個而已……我想我懂了。拉提哥，這個老先生看了托拉尼一眼：「是的，三個。我知道了，那就麻煩您了。」他伸手碰碰帽子，站起來，在餐桌留下三枚金黃色黯淡的錢幣。在他轉頭離開前，還默默看了我和庫嘻一眼。他臨走前再向托拉尼說：「這些錢幣沒有在市面上流通，算是古董，可以拿去變賣，請您務必收下……在這種時候叨擾各位，我感到抱歉，這是一點心意。」 

他離開了，那消失在門扉外的大衣衣角，翩翩然的，讓人想起白色的禽鳥。托拉尼沉著氣，彷彿是在等老頭子遠離這裡，再要蔘蔘去請其他人下樓，目前住在這棟公寓的租客，只有韃爾、蜜蜜、堂嘎不在餐廳。我趁機拿起了那三枚硬幣的其中一個，大概知道那是甚麼的時候，忍不住對來到腳邊蹲伏的蘭獅喊道：「你相信他留了甚麼嗎，我的天！」

就在我突然覺得，跟一頭不能跟人類溝通的獒犬認真時有多蠢時，爆寨撿起另一塊硬幣，嗅了嗅上頭的氣味，「這是P國境內已毀滅的小國的通用貨幣，十幾年開始廣泛在拍賣會流通，使用起來很安全。難道那個帥老頭也是個收藏家啊？」

「我覺得比較像冒險者。」

我回頭看是誰在說話，原來韃爾已經坐在餐桌邊，一臉疲憊地發表自己的意見。但不管怎麼說，有一件事實很明確，我提醒這兩個人可別忘了，「他是個殺手、傭兵，不管他還做過哪些副業，身後永遠都會是一串想揪出他的追兵。」

「噢，澤別，你看看你，真是咬牙切齒。」芮茲米嘻嘻笑著。

「很好，妳有甚麼高見嗎？說來聽聽。」我很不喜歡她的訕笑閒語，芮茲米是希望公寓被燒掉或淹掉才高興嗎？

「我只是覺得你這麼生氣滿好的。多元意見，不是嗎。」

在這種不太合諧的氣氛下，庫嘻把攔截到的羊皮信紙攤在桌面正中央。

另一場會議開始了，在這麼晚的時間，我們不知道那位拉提哥離開公寓後會去哪裡，正如我們不知道那隻葬身在頂樓花圃的白鴿的品種。約莫半年後，我們都知道了，為了確認一件事，大家把鴿子的屍體挖出來，而拉提哥，彷彿靈魂交替一般，他也住了進來。就算這期間有新進租客神經大條，遲早都會瞥見那個大剌剌抄寫在一樓寫字板的新名，而『那是誰？』、『哪個新朋友？』的模糊印象，就像火花造成的陰影一般，留在不明事理者每日每夜趕行程，汗流浹背充斥著鹹味的庸碌腦海裡。總之，兩線相繳，恐怕又是另一個很曲折的故事了，我呢，也實在搞不懂那晚的『面談』，怎會演變成這樣的風暴。


End file.
